In Demand
by Epic Galway Girl
Summary: Maya Linbay joined the Thieves Guild to find the man who cost her everything. But when the Dark Brotherhood gives her the name she searched for for so long in the Guild, her loyalty is tested. Will she follow the path she chose or the path that chose her? First Skyrim fanfic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**Authors note: Hi-hi! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Job

**Varying pov**

'Who you waiting for lass?' Brynjolf asked the dark haired girl who had been sitting in the Ragged Flagon for the past three hours. Maya Linbay glared at him. 'Hi Bryn.' she said shortly 'I'm waiting for Delvin.' There was a pause. 'He's late.' She added sourly. Brynjolf raised a bushy red eyebrow. 'Late? Nay lass, judging by the look on your face he was just "late" quite a while ago. How long has he kept you waiting?' Maya's expression darkened but she said nothing.

Most guild members had known her long enough to know that this was the expression she wore when trying not to hit someone. Brynjolf was glad he was one of them. From what he had heard from the stable boy, Shadr, the Bosmer girl was quite the little brawler.

It was Vex who finally answered. 'Three hours.'

Brynjolf now noticed that Vex, who was sitting nearby, was wearing an equally annoyed expression. 'Both of you?' Brynjolf had gone from curious to, well, amused in one two minute conversation. His survival instinct was telling him that if he even showed the tiniest hint of this amusement it was quite likely that both thieves would try to kill him.

'Has he got a job for you two?' Brynjolf asked, carefully keeping his voice serious. He really did hate being glared at sometimes. Maya was now looking at him like he imagined a cave bear would look if you poked her cubs with a pointy stick. It said, one more step and I swear I will rip your head off. It was a relief to see that expression melt from terrifying cave bear to just plain old pissed off.

'Oh yes. It's urgent, apparently. _Very_ last minute.' She said, teeth clenched, eyebrows raised, voice dripping in sarcasm. 'Told me, and I quote, that he would "wring my scrawny little neck if _I_ was late." Sometimes irony just walks up and hits you in the face, doesn't it?' she said with a tight smile. She raised her bottle of mead to her lips and took a sip.

Brynjolf cast a glance at Vex. She may have been annoyed, but she did not share the younger girl's temper. 'Better be on you merry way. I heard Karliah is looking for you' she said. Vex owed Bryn quite a few favours, and Maya was ready to fly at the slightest provocation. She was certain he would appreciate helping him avoid the savage attack that would happen if he said the wrong thing. Maya was notorious for her temper ever since she picked a fight with Durge.

Delvin had said he would be there at noon. It was hard to tell the time in the Ragged Flagon but Maya was fairly certain that it was about three o'clock. The door at the far end of the flagon, leading off into the Ratway, opened and Delvin Mallory walked in. he didn't seem to be in any rush.

You're late' Maya said accusingly as Delvin sat down 'very late. So late I'll need an entirely new word to describe just how late you are. What's the job you have for us?' Maya said sitting back in the hard, uncomfortable, wooden chair she had sat in all afternoon.

He looked disgruntled. 'Yes. I'm good thanks for asking. Separate job's this time ladies. You' Delvin said pointing a finger at Maya. 'Windhelm, tomorrow evening. Sneak in to Candlehearth Hall, clean out the strongbox, stay the night and come back here with the loot for your cut in the morning. Simple. Client requested you especially.' Maya could sense his uncertainty. she also knew why. This practically screamed set up. Requested especially? Staying the night? Easy enough for guards to capture you when they know where you are sleeping. Still, the fact Delvin had brought it up at all meant some serious gold must be being offered. 'Why do I have to stay the night? Did the client say? How do they know me?' Delvin had obviously come prepared. He proceeded to tell her, he knew the risks, but he was certain she could handle herself if the guards came after her. The client had sent a courier to him with a letter detailing the job, a deposit worth much more than what could possibly be in that strongbox and a promise of a 500 septim payment when the job was done. He had already formed a theory as to why. Only the bitter would go to so much trouble to piss the innkeepers off. 'I'd say the client has something against the inn and its owners. You, staying overnight after robbing them blind, well that's our client's way of rubbing it in. His own little joke.' Maya looked unconvinced. 'You'll be fine.' He added reassuringly. Maya raised an eyebrow& gave him a dirty look. 'Trust me; it won't be a case of me being caught if this is a set up. They won't catch me. It's a case of me coming back here and hitting you so hard your teeth fall out.' 'You're welcome.' Delvin said sarcastically, unsurprised at her reaction.

Anyone in the Guild knew she was like loaf of bread really. Hard on the outside but soft deep down. _Really_ deep down. You don't get her annoyed and she's rather pleasant company. Sometimes even nice. Unfortunately, someone always manages to piss her off.  
In rare situations she would just launch a counter attack and piss you off. This was better than a punch in the gut but there wasn't much in it.

Maya got up, her joints stiff from sitting for so long. She had all the info she needed for a nice little job. No point on staying pissed with Delvin. Cheerfulness is infinitely more annoying. Maybe some whistling too. 'See you tomorrow.' she said chirpily and she whistled 'Ragnar the Red' shrilly on her way out, her boots tapping on the hard stone floor.

Many in the guild would pay good money just to find out what was going on in her head sometimes.

* * *

**First chapter is pretty meh but please keep reading. It will get less confusing, I swear. Yours truly, E.G.G(I am in dire need better initials)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Apple

**Author's note: After completely rewriting the first chapter, the only logical thing to do is write the second one. **

**So here it is**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Apple**

Maya arrived at Windhelm stables at 6 the next evening. The bitter cold wind hit her like icy needles as she tied up her horse. She paid the stablehand to look after the obsidian mare. The young man took the money gratefully, promising the best care for her horse.

Ever since the Stormcloaks has lost the war coin was hard to come by in Windhelm. Those loyal to Ulfric had left. Those who stood against him moved to more prosperous holds. All that remained were the indifferent, the poor and those who renounced the Stormcloaks in order to keep their homes. The latter grew bitter, blaming everyone but the Nords for their fall from grace. Maya knew for a fact Elda Early Dawn, inn keeper at Candlehearth Hall, was one such Nord.

Houses stood empty in the grey quarter, the dark elves having moved into the more lavish houses of Valunstrad. The only establishment unscarred by recent years, both physically and on a business level, was Candlehearth Hall.

The inn stood proud, its windows showing the glow of candlelight through the misted panes. The faint sounds of chatter emanated from the building. It may not have been the busy establishment it once was but it was definitely not abandoned.

Maya shivered with cold and made her way towards the inn. Once inside, she regained the feeling in her fingers, which had gone numb with cold on the journey. One of the things she missed from Valenwood it was the heat all year round. That and the fact that no one would hate you because you were a different race. Nords had a tendancy to do that.

She made her way upstairs to make sure she wasn't being followed. She sat down in one of the chairs near the candle, nodding at Hillevi Cruel-Sea from across the room. Captain Lonely-Gale was speaking solemnly to the mercenary, Stenvar. All was calm. After a few minutes of watching the other people in the inn Maya made her way to the stairs once more, ready to begin the job.

The lock on the strongbox was easily picked. Maya cleaned it out, her long fingers hiding the spoils in several pockets.

Now came the tricky part. Staying overnight. In the place she had just robbed. Alone.

She walked up to Elda Early-Dawn and asked for a room. Elda looked her up and down. 'More elf scum. Just what I need.' She muttered, glaring at Maya venomously. 'Twenty septims for elves.' Elda said smiling spitefully. Obnoxious bitch. Maya struggled against her instincts to reach out& give Elda a good slapping. Her once polite smile was beginning to look forced. 'Fine' she said through gritted teeth, handing over her gold. Elda looked at the pile of coins, seemingly disappointed at Maya's ability to pay. 'Follow me elf.'

On the way, Maya pretended to trip and swiped fifty septims from the old woman's coinpurse. Served her right.

Once Elda had left her alone, Maya started preparing for what was undoubtedly going to be a very long night. There were several places in the room where guards wouldn't think of looking and the window was big enough to squeeze through but small enough for the guards to not suspect it. Any thief worth anything would spot this stuff in an instant but that wasn't a problem. All in all it was a good place to stay. There was no doubt in Maya's mind that it would be guards that would come if anyone was coming. Why hire thugs when guards will beat and imprison her for free?

As tired as she was, sleeping had been ruthlessly taken out of the equation by her better judgement. It would leave her completely open to attack. An easy target if there ever was one. Anyways in such a dodgy sounding job, it was something she couldn't risk. Damn better judgement.

Maya sighed as she settled herself in the hard, rickety chair, giving the bed a longing look. She took out the book she had brought and began to read.

At around 10 in the evening Maya was rootling through her knapsack. She took out an apple. Eating the food in the room had been taken out of the equation much in the same manner that sleeping had. Food was too easily tampered with. Poison, sleeping potion, who knew what was in the innocent looking sweet roll on the table. The apple in her knapsack had not been the nicest in the world to begin with but now, after hours of being bounced around and crushed on the way to Windhelm, the once green skin was covered in blotchy brown patches. Maybe it tastes better than it looks, Maya thought to herself, biting into the fruit.

It tasted like cardboard.

She had to fight her gag reflex in order to swallow. She held the sad excuse for an apple in her hands turning it over, just to have something to do.

Suddenly Maya froze the sad excuse for an apple locked in her grip. She heard footsteps right outside the door. Quiet stealthy footsteps. Heavier than hers. This person was probably big. Still, they were a thief's footsteps. Definitely not guards footsteps, Heavy, clunky and weighted down by armour. These were light and quiet. Maya looked around trying to find a way to scare this thief off. Thieves avoided confrontation whenever possible. The owner of the footstep undoubtedly presumed she was asleep. Her thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour. They think I'm asleep. They won't risk coming in if they know I'm not. How can I show that I'm awake without them knowing I know they're there? Maya's mind found the only logical action. Noise.

Without hesitating Maya bit into the apple in her hands, making sure it made a loud crunch.

The footsteps stopped. Maya saw the shadows under her door in two spots, undoubtedly where this person had stopped in their tracks, wondering what plan B was. And Maya was wondering exactly the same thing.

* * *

**If you liked the chapter(or didn't) feel free to review. Good or bad, any kind of feedback would be nice.  
E.G.G. ^-^**


End file.
